1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electric lamps and particularly to ceramic bases. More particularly the invention is concerned with high temperature electric lamps with ceramic bases.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
High temperature and high wattage electric lamps with ceramic bases typically have pin couplings that are axially inserted base first into a socket, or that are clamped to by mechanical closures. The straight pin insertion is not always secure, while the clamped to process is time consuming. There is then a need for a high wattage, high temperature lamp base that may be rapidly inserted and securely coupled in place. There is also a need for a high wattage, high temperature lamp base that can be inserted lamp capsule first.